It all started when he lost the tickets
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Human turtles AU. While he was young, Splinter was the best musician that ever lived, but when his wife died, he gave up on music and became a man in the suit. But his sons, who inherited his talents, decided to form a band and restore their dad's honor. Read how they became rock stars, how they fought Shredder and even found love. DonniexApril, LeoxKarai. R
1. Chapter 1

Based on 'I'm in the band', the funniest musical show in the world.

Cameras were flashing, teens were screaming, TV and reporters were fighting for a better shot and attencion of the most popular boy band since the Beatles. Four brothers were sitting in the chairs while the show host came on the stage and greetred the audience.

-Hello, America! I'm your host Tim Steven and this is special episode of my show 'Backround'! I see you all know who these four boys are, I mean, if you don't then you spend these 2 years locked up in the grave without even a radio. – There was a huge laugh from the audience and a teen dressed in orange yelled '' Shell yeah!'', what resulted with a smack on the head from another band member dressed in red.

-That's wright, America, they are the one, the only, the best Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! – The host shouted. Audience exploded with cheers and clapping. Four brothers raised their fists. The host finally set behind his desk.

TMNT was the most popular boy band in the previous 2 years, with four members: Mikey, the drummer, Donnie, the keyboardist, Raph, the leading guitarist, and Leo, singer and guitarist. The funny thing was that those weren't their real names. But you need to hear the whole story.

During 70s, the musical world was ruled by two singers, Splinter and Shredder. Hamato Yoshi/Splinter was groovie and Oroku Saki/Shredder was also hardcore. During the 90's, when Yoshi got married and get two sons, he even became more popular, putting Shredder on the bottom of the charts. But Fortuna can change a lot. Marriage life wasn't going well for Yoshi, which resulted with divorce and demanding custody for his two sons, Lance and Daniel. They were twins and very much on their father. But then, during one performance, Splinter saw a singer Tang Shen, and immidietly fell in love with her. Like him, she also had two sons, Randy, older, and Mace, younger. She was also divorced ans they soon begun to date and then they got married, while their children became brothers. The new family was happy until the early death of Tang Shen Hamato, while she was singing on the stage. Her heart couldn't take it no more and she died, leaving heart broken Splinter and 10 years old sons. After her burial, Yoshi gave up on his singing carrier and opened a succesfull music comapny, where he worked a lot not to think about his beloved death wife. But the worst thing he did was forbidding his sons to ever be in music bussines, which allowed Shredder to come back and took Splinter's title as the best Musician ever. Splinter knew his time has past.

But what he didn't know was that his sons inherited their parent's music talents, and ever since they were kids they were making music. Randy was master of the guitar, Mace liked to hit stuff, and he had a lot of energy for that, Daniel was playing piano cause his biological mother was a pianist, and Lance inharited his dad's powerfull voice and 'magic fingers'. But if their dad tol them not to be in music world, they had to obey. So they did, but they hated reading about some cheesy musician taking their dad's title.

-So, Leo, you, as the band leader, probably have more work than your band members, am I wright? – The host asked.

-Well, to be honest, Tim, there is no 'more work' in this band. We all do a fair share, but there is a lot more expectations from me. I have to train harder... –

-Nobody makes you to do that, Fearless. Yer only a workaholic. – Raph interrupted. Leo gave a glare to his brother.

-Well, somebody has to be. I am the responsible one. – He replied. Donnie and Mikey gronaed and facepalmed. Like they were't getting this much at home. The host cleared his throat.

-Ok, back to the questions! So, Leo, why are you and your friends always wearing those weird looking glasses during your performances? Is that part of your style? –

-Yes it is. I mean, every bands need something special. – Leo said.

-I suggested that we have bandanas, you know, like true ninjas, but these guys thinks that that is cliche. I mean come on, they wouls work much better, but noooo. Who is listening the youngest and the coolest? – Mikey complained, followed by a huge clap and shots from the audience.

-Well you got to go with the flow, Mikey. We put the vote, we voted glasses, so there. – Donnie said. More laughing from the audience, joined with the host.

-And your last song, 'Cute is what aim for' sure was a hit. I mean you guys are on the top of the charts for more than 7 months, that's amazing! Hack, or shell as you guys say, I only knew two guys with that same record. I belive you heard about them, Splinter and The Shredder! – More clapping and cheers, but four brothers only smiled nodded. Splinter was their idol, their master, but nobody knew that. They were wearing wigs to protect their true identities, and because their father forbid them to be a band.

-Yeah, that song is a masterpiece, I admitt. But it's not just the song that matters, it's the effort you put in it, and with how much will you performe it. That was our first song that we wrote togethar, and our first serious one too. – Leo said.

-But what I am really intersted for, Leo, is that how it all begun? Did you know all your life that you are going to be the band or the nabd was made by the accident? – The host asked and four brothers smiled to eachother. I was an accident, but the accident they were training their whole life for.

-Well, it all started when Mikey lost the tickets for a very important concert... -

2 YEARS AGO:

-I can't belive you actually lost them! You lost THE tickets? THE VIP TICKETS FOR THE SUMMER ROCK TALENTS? GOD, IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER, I WOULD... – Randy was yelling on Mace for loosing four tickets for the concert they were waiting for months. Since their dad forbid them on going to that concert, they all buyed the tickets from their own money, only to loose trhem by Mace, their youngest brother. Daniel and Lance were standing with their arms crossed on their chests, they weren't yelling, but they were also angry on Mace. They both were calm, while Randy and Mace were were emotional, well, Randy was always hot headed, while Mace was too energetic.

Lance had short black hair and brown eyes, and even though he and Daniel were twins, he considered himself older. He was mature one.

Daniel also had black skater-like hair, with green eyes and he was a total pacifist. He liked classical music, but he was very into rock. He was the smart one.

Randy had shoulder lenght brown hair and hazel eyes, and he wasn't very patiente. He was considering himself the oldest, but only over his biological brother. He was the tempered one.

Mace was the youngest, with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes. His job was to keep everybody together as family. He was the immature one.

-Randy, calm down. We can always watch the concert on TV, dad will be in his office all night. – Lance said.

-No way, Fearless! I paid that ticket and God is my witness, I'm going on that concert. – He said. Three brothers sighed and tried to find a solution. Than Mace realized.

-Hey, Danny, you are good with computers, aren't you? – He asked, with glow in his eyes.

-Yes, I am. Why? – Daniel asked.

-Cause we're going to sneak in the backstage cause you're hack the security sensors! – He said. Lance, Daniel and Randy were silent for a few minutes and than Randy hit his palm with his fist.

-Hack the security system? Gentlmen! –

-Our pleasure. – Lance said and he and Daniel took Mace for his arms while Randy smacked him.

-Ouch! It was just a suggestion, besides, at least we could have fun! –

-And by that you mean gettin' cought and putting us in jail! – Daniel said.

Oooohhh, sorry for the break, but I am tired as dog, as we in my country would say. I will upload a new chapter soon, just give me some reviews and comments, ok? :D Yours Luna loves you all.

And the song 'Cute is what we aim for' is from TMNT 2007 OST. It's pretty cool.


	2. Chapter 2

-No, no, listen to me! We can all sneak in backstage, and we all know how low security is there... C'mon, guys, I know I messed up, but I can fix this, I swear. – Mace said. Lance, Randy, and Daniel looked eachother and thought about it.

-Well, the security IS low... And we were waiting for months for this... But, I don't know, Mace. If they cought us, we can kiss our afterschool freedom goodbye. Not to mention me missing that science convenction I waited weeks for... – Daniel said.

-Danny! We waited months for this! Months! We payed those tickets ourselfs, and we came up with pretty good excuses not to stay here during the concert. Besides, when was the last time we all, as family, did something crazy and risky? – Mace asked. They all looked down and with sorrow remembered. Before their mother died, they were doing pranks, destroying everything in the house and being pain for almost everybody. But when they saw their mother falling on that stage, they were scared like never in their life. Then there was ride to the hospital, and sitting while waiting the news, only to be dissapointed and broken. The burial was one of the hardest things they ever did, and when their father took their instruments away, they changed. Lance took responsability for his brothers and lost his joy, Randy became angry on everybody and lost his patiente, Daniel was hiding behind books and he lost his self-confidence, while Mace hid his emotions behind his childish behaviour.

-You know what? You're wright! We need this, I don't know when was the last time I was on concert. Guys? – Lance asked.

-Count me in. I do need some action in m'a life. – Randy said. Daniel wasn't sure. He was alwys obeying the rules, but he would follow his brothers to the pits of Hell if he needed to. They only had eachother, since their dad was always busy.

-Aw, what the hack, let's go! - He said .

-Dudes, this will be the best thing ever, I assure you that! – Mace said and grabbed the keys.

-This is the worst thing ever, Mace! Why do we let you get us into this? – Randy asked while they were surronded by a few security guards. They managed to get in, but one of the guards saw Mace tripping onto the cable and that was it. They were cought.

-Any brilliant ideas? Danny? – Mace asked, but Daniel just stayed frozen.

- Fearless? –

-How about this one: RUN! – Lance yelled and they run into the backstage with a bunch of boys in blue behind them. The backstage was huge and crowded, which allowed them to escape from them, but the guards would saw them. After half hour of running, they hid behind the sign to catch their breath.

-I swear the God, Mace, I'm going to kill you. – Randy said. Lance immidiatly shush him and closed his eyes in concetration.

-We are standing out too much in this crowd. I mean, they are all rockers and leather, and we are wearing fan shirts. We need to blend in. – He said.

-Ummm, guys, the guards! – Randy said and soon there was more running. The boys's legs couldn't stand much longer and they had to stop. Then Daniel got and idea. In the hall they were in there was a window and the closet. He opened the window and put benches benith it, so it would look that they got out. Then they hid in the closet. Except it wasn't a closet, it was the dressing room, fortunatly, empty. The room was full of instruments, costumes, wigs, make-up and accessoires. They looked at eachother and smiled. Blending in could begun.

But guards came in, and just in time when boys jumped into four green suits with multicolour wigs; Lance had electric blue, Randy had red, Daniel purple and Mace had orange. The guard approached them and scanned them with his eyes while the boys were sweating in their pants.

But in that moment some guy run in, and who looked really stressed out.

-Are you the TMNT? You're late as hell! First you call and tell me that you will not be able to come, than I hear something about some guards chasing some deliquents and now you dfecide to COME and my mother-in-low is coming to stay with me and my wife! Um... Forget that last part! By the way, what does TMNT mean anyway? – The guy asked. The boys were speachless until Daniel got hit by the Randy's elbow and he stepped out.

-Um... Yeah, we are TMNT, and we're the band... And it stands for... –

-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. We are Tenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. – Lance saved them with sudden idea. The others looked at him strangely but they did not say a word.

-Well, whoever you guys are, you're up next! Now come on, come on, go, go! – The guy said and pushed them out of the dressing room wright in the large room with curtains. There were already instruments and they smiled when they saw instruments they used to play.

-Hey guys, remember that song we used to play? 'Haven't had enough'? – Lance asked. The others smiled and nodded, but then Randy figured out something.

-Um... I think we better remember it, cause we're on wright now! – He said and in that moment the curtains lit up and they saw a huuuuge audince cheering and clapping. They froze, again.

-Ei, Fearless... Now what do we do? – Mace asked. Lance gulped and gave a weak smile and wave to the audience.

-I guess we have to play. – He said.

-But we haven't played in years, Lance! I'm not even sure do I remeber the acords! – Randy said in panick.

-We don't have much choice, now do we? C'mon, let's try to remember it and just get this over with, ok? – The others nodded and took their their old instruments in hands, while the warm feeling of memories flushed them.

-Allright, one, two, three, four,

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
You and I might not be the best thing,  
Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,  
But I still want ya, want ya,  
Don't mean to taunt ya, If you leave now,  
I'll come back and haunt ya,  
You'll remember, return to sender now, now

Well I just wish we could go back one more time,  
And begin it,  
Back before I lost myself somewhere,  
Somewhere in it.

I've been stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending right,  
You can stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,  
Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
No more last place,  
You better get your story straight,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,  
_]_  
I still need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya,  
If you want me, I'll come back and meet ya,  
Whisper, whisper  
You must admit you want it,  
You, you want it,

Well I just wish we could go back one more time,  
And begin it,  
Back before I lost myself somewhere,  
Somewhere in it.

We've been stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending right,  
You can stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,  
Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
No more last place,  
You better get your story straight,  
You can stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,

Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?  
(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)  
Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?  
(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)

Ah!

Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending,  
You can stop this, and I must insist  
(testing, testing)  
You haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,  
Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
No more last place,  
You better get your story straight,  
You can stop this,  
(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)  
And I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
You and I might just be the best thing.

They finished the song with the biiiiig applouse and some brand new feeling inside their bodies. They could not belive what they just did, they were actually on the stage, playing their own song, just like when they were kids. The feeling was awesome and none of them could move until the curtain fell. They moved out of there, got into the car, drove themselfes home, and got in without saying a word.

But when they closed the door, they exploded in just one sentence:

-That... was... AWESOME! –


	3. Chapter 3

When Lance woke up next morning, he remembered the previous night and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't felt that kind of joy and power since his mum died. Singing while playing the guitar, feeling his brothers following him was amazing and he had to repeat it.

-Hey, Lance, wake up and come down, I ain't waiting for you again! – He heard and got up. He run in the bathroom and look himself in the mirror. His hair was bushy and his eyes were tired and red, but it was something in them he hadn't seen in a long time. They were... alive. He came down and saw his brothers sitting at the table, having breakfast but something was different. There was no yelling from Randy, no provocating from Mace, no sarcastic answers from Danny. They were just eating and looking at the table and their food.

-Um... Am I in the wrong house? You are quiet. – Lance noticed.

-How can you talk after last night? You were shouting like it's the end of the world. – Danny said. Lance just set and grabbed the cereal bowl.

-Hey, the song demanded it, right? Plus, the last I singed was... Well, I can't even remember. –

-I hear ya, dude. Last night, while I was drumming, I felt... Like I was re-born again. In one minute I couldn't remember a single beat, but when you started to sing, I knew them like I was playing yesterday. – Mace said. In that moment, their alarm clock ringed which meant it's school time.

* * *

Even though their dad could easly pay them for private school, the boys wanted to go in the public school cause the normal people were there. Or better yet, the boys had three resons had to go there. Their names were Karai, April and Angel.

Oroku Karai, the daughter of Oroku Saki, a.k.a. Shredder, was Lance's secret girlfriend. Their fathers forbidded them to date, so they were hiding. Karai was excellent singer and keyboardist, and Lance's only joy in the world. She had long black hair and jade green eyes that would spark every time she would see Lance. Karai was also smart and a little too stubborn.

April O'Neill was Karai's best friend and Daniel's crush ever since pre – school. She was the smartest girl in school, and every time he tried to talk to her, Daniel would sutter and sweat. She had spiky red hair and also green eyes. April was also a head cheerleader.

Angel was also part of their group, known for the fact that she was alwasy object of Maces' s hitting on. She had a gang member style of dressing up, completed with black and purple hair and rought toungue. Mace would get a few punches from her, but he didn't cared.

-And there is your Juliet, Romeo. – Randy said, pointing at Karai next to her locker, talking to April and Angel. Daniel quickly swollowed and turned his gaze down, while Mace checked his hair and breath. Randy rolled his eyes and went for class, while the other three joined the girls, Daniel sweating.

-Hello, angel o' mine. Have you been dreaming me last night? – Mace started his first pick up line that morning, followed by wraping his arm around her shoulders. Angel quickly grabbed it and spun it around that Mace scremed in pain.

-No I haven't had nightmares last night, thanks for asking, bonehead. – She said. Lance rolled his eyes and gave aquick soft kiss to Karai, while the others were pretending to puke.

-Hey, no making out in front of us! You know the rule. – April said while laughing.

-So how was at the concert last night? Have you seen the TMNT? Were they amazing or what! – Karai said. The boys looked eachother in fear.

-W-what are you talking about? – Lance asked. The girls looked at them like they are crazy.

-Cheeze, where were you last night? The entire school is talking about them, they were amazing, the song was awesome, and they weren't bad looking either. – Angel said. Mace looked at her with sparkly eyes.

-Really? Cause we... –

-We weren't there last night. Thankes to somebody we lost the tickets, so we stayed home! What is the TMNT anyway? – Daniel quickly shutted Mace up.

-The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Honestly, lame name, but it got it's jingle. I really liked their wigs, though. So original. – April said. In that moment the bell ringed and they went for their classes.

* * *

-Hey, guys, you won't belive what am I hearing all day! – Randy run to his brothers during lunch break. The boys were hearing all day about TMNT. The students were talking about them, singing their song, gossiping, making fan pages...

-Let me guess... About our little adventure last night? – Mace asked.

-Yeah. Wow, we sure are popular. – Randy said. Lance and Daniel were also a little bit excided about all that.

-Hey, Lance, why Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? – Daniel asked suddenly.

-Yeah, why? –

-Well,... When the guy asked who are we, and while you were thinking, I noticed taht we look like mutant tutles in those costumes. I only put Teenage and Ninja cause we are teens and we have Japaneese last name, where ninjas are from. It made sence to me. – Lance said.

-Do you think should we continue with this? – Randy asked. Others looked at him. First reason why not, their dad would kill them. Second reason, their dad would kill them.

-We are not allowed to. Sure, I wish to continue, but if that means disobeying our father's orders, forget it. – Lance said.

-But wait a minute. Last night, while we were playing on that stage, I felt something I haven't felt in years. I don't remember feeling so good and so connected with you guys ever since we played that mini concert for our mum's birthday. And don't pretend like you didn't too! We were all there, togethar, panicking and having fun and I sure as hell want to do it again! I don't care if the old man says I can't. He is never home so why does he care? – Randy asked in rage. Lance had to agree.

-I second that. How can he forbid us music? All our parents were musicians, we have more music in us than blood itself! – Mace replied.

-So what does this mean? – Lance asked.

-It means we are bringing our old band back together, bro. – Daniel said.

-But with few changes, that is. – Mace added.

-We need names, since we don't want anybody to recognize us... – Daniel started to make plans.

-I think I already got them. Remember when we got that renaissance history book? Remember those four artist we were alwys pretending to be when we were alone? – Lance smiled.

-How can we not. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michaelangelo. They had the same inicials as us, so we thought we are them. – Daniel answered while remembering their childhood.

-So lets take those names. We can be artist of music. Hey, I already got a theme song! Check it out: 'When the evil Shredder attacks, these turtle boys will cut him no slack!'! I think this can be our next song, dudes! – Mace announced.

-You guys realize we will get in the trouble for this, right? – Lance asked.

-Yeah, but who cares? It's time to restore order in the musical world. We will avenge Splinter. We, his sons, will take over Shredder's place and show our old man that we can succed out there. Now who's with me? – Randy asked.

-I! – They all shouted. And so the wheel of faith started to turn...

_**I have a little problem with choice of songs that they could play, so a little help, please! Yours Luna loves you all!**_


End file.
